m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
The League War
Background During discussion between Arriona, leader of Palamaine and Nerva, King of Byzantium, tension arose regarding comments made by Arriona that the Byzantine leader saw as insinuating that the Byzantine state was of little significance. The Byzantine leader became angry over this, and resolved to "prove them wrong" by attacking the Palamaine Republic. The Palamaine Republic had allies in the Brotherhood, while the Byzantines had the Wardens to call to arms. The Templars, angry at the Brotherood over recent events, were eager to join any attack on the Brotherhood. Course of the War Byzantine Invasion of Palamaine Needs written. Brotherhood Intervention The Brotherhood soon mobilised to aid their Palmen allies, sending a large army into the Palamaine Republic. The Byzantine invasion force held an elevated fort with only a ladder as access. The Brotherhood Army quickly stormed the heights, seizing the fortress and destroying the Byzantine forces in the area without taking any losses. The now united Brotherhood-Palamaine army counter-attacked into Byzantium and succeeded in capturing the city after fierce and bloody fighting. During the withdrawal the Wardens of the Risen Crown arrived, coming to the aid of their friends in Byzantium. The surviving Brotherhood members were cut down by the Wardens, who had not yet issued a declaration of war. The League forms The Wardens then declared war on the Brotherhood after the two sides regrouped in the safe zone, followed by the Templars, Arnor and the Ottomans. The Templars sought reparations for the death of Clarky by Brotherhood hands in a hotly disputed skirmish just outside Brotherhood territory: the Brotherhood maintained he was attempting to circumvent the Wall, as the stories of his intentions given afterwards were contradictory and geographically incorrect. Further the Templar Celoxia had recently went rogue and attacked the Brotherhood, but was welcomed back into the Templars without punishment or protest: the keeping of Clarky's equipment was seen as the Brotherhood as making them even with the Templars. The Ottomans wanted revenge for The Brotherhood-Ottoman War, which they had started and lost. Arnor withdrew from the League as they just wanted a fight, but would not participate in such a lop-sided conflict. Invasion of the Brotherland Two opening victories followed for the League, defeating outnumbered Brotherhood garrisons in the Citadel and in Fort Stunt. The Siege of the Citadel Main Article: Battle of the Citadel The now outnumbered Brotherhood forces retreated to their lands to try a better way of defending, after the League army mobilised to Eagle Point, the main brotherhood army reagrouped at the Citadel to present a stronger front agains the invader army. The Citadel was stormed by the joint armies of Byzantium, The Wardens and The Templars, about twelve attackers against eight defenders, when the clash happened the brotherhood had managed to split The League's army, however after taking some casualties the League emerged victorious, thus ending the first day's engagements. The Siege of Fort Stunt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nhiwduQ60k&feature=player_embedded The Brotherhood garrison of Fort Stunt was attacked next, with around seven defenders against twelve enemies. The Brotherhood garrison was wiped out after they all got stuck in a glitched ladder passage and, as the video shows, hilarity ensued. Continued League Offensive into the Brotherland http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11647204#post11647204 On June 29th Byzantine forces consisting of Ingloriousthomas, Nerva2004, and Palmetto_1 entered the Brotherland. Thomas had scouted ahead, looking for Red Brick and wool, and logged off after letting the Brotherhood livestock loose in the base. Nerva and Palmetoo Followed up, but Brotherhood forces found and overpowered the two.http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11653829#post11653829 Warden members Cryers and Connor93, along wiht the re-armed Byzantine Field Army, came to the Brotherland to hunt down the enemy. Ingloriousthomas logged back on, and after much searching the Brothers were spotted chasing Connor towards thier citadel. The Byzantines rushed out to relieve connor, and the Brothers fought their way into their fortress. Palmetto launched an ambush from behind and killed Tycorp, but Ingloriousthomas was killed by Antixx. However the remaining League troops managed to route the enemy. During the pursue Connor managed to kill Antixx, Konrad jumped off to her death, while Katsumoto managed to escape. On June 30th the Byzantine Field Army and detatchments of the Warden spearheaded an assault on the Brotherland, after the recent death of the scout Rainbow_Splat. As the rest of the Army caugth up, Sevachenko, Ingloriousthomas, and Magicman2051 chased three brothers through the woods, where Patricks1989 was killed by Cryers. The other two Brothers escaped, and a search ensued. Alas they gave up, and the Armies proceeded home. Later that day, Palmeto_1 was ambushed by Antixx in the mines, where he managed to hold his own before finally succumbing. Celoxia and 10greenbottles were also killed in a Brotherhood raid, and the Byzantine Capital was looted for materials as well. Two Brothers were later killed by a force of Wardens and Templars. Brotherhood July Offensive At the beginning of July, the Brotherhood launched Operation Eagle's Vengeance. Designed to push the fighting from the Brotherland and into enemy territory, it consisted of a series of concentrated raids, guerrilla attacks and major battles on enemy positions and personnel, in the hope of putting the League on the defensive. http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11644256#post11644256 http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11658125#post11658125 http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11658261#post11658261 On the 2nd of July a Brotherhood scouting party raided the Byzantine base, capturing a great deal of valuable equipment. On the 3rd of July a Brotherhood strikeforce killed four enemy troops for one death. A further two enemy troops were lost in operations on the same day whilst engaged against the Brotherhood taskforce, though were not directly killed by Brotherhood action. The Warden keep, Crownskeep, was also looted. http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11667235#post11667235 On the 4th of July a Brotherhood force of seven met an enemy force of nine in the Templar lands, with the League attempting to retake a Templar temple that the Brotherhood had occupied without resistance. Though successful in storming the outer walls of the fort, a fierce Brotherhood defence of the main keep forced the attackers out, taking heavy losses. The fleeing Leaguemen were steadily being cut down when a re-equipped Warden army, moving with astonishing speed, arrived on the field and the disorganised Brotherhood forces were driven into withdrawal, leaving the League holding the field. 3 Brothers lost their lives, but took 8 enemy troops with them to the grave. A bold Warden sally captured much of their lost equipment, with both sides taking away roughly half the dropped armour.http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11673387#post11673387 Later that same day a Brotherhood-Palamaine taskforce killed two Byzantines and a Warden in Crownskeep, with the Warden Cryers dying to an ender pearl after attempting to flee from a Brotherhood soldier after lengthy combat. Additionally, one Byzantine was slain in an honourable duel in the Safe Zone's Arena. On the 5th of July a Brotherhood army struck Crownskeep, finding and looting a chest of diamond armour (and a large number of other, medium-value goods), whilst slaying a single Templar scout sent to observe their movement. Throughout the raid the League army, equal in strength to the Brotherhood force, sat in the Safe Zone. The Brotherhood log-out in the Safe Zone post-raid caused considerable upset amongst the League, who had finally decided to attempt to give battle after receiving additional reinforcements shortly after the Brotherhood log-out. Skirmishes in Palamine Throughout the war the lands of Palamaine formed a secondary, largely quiet front, where occasional skirmishing took place. http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11642097#post11642097 http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11642464#post11642464 http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11647272#post11647272 http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11651081#post11651081 http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11654146#post11654146 http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11658543#post11658543